Volver a verte
by Pottershop
Summary: Harry se casó con el amor de su vida; tiene una vida plena y feliz. Cuatro años después Ginny aparece con una noticia inesperada que pone en riesgo su matrimonio. (HINNY. LUVILLE) Historia disponible hasta 31/08/2020.


**Hola a todos...les dejo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia.**

**Más abajo haré aclaraciones.**

* * *

**Volver a verte**

**Sinopsis**

_Harry se casó con el amor de su vida; tiene una vida plena y feliz. Cuatro años después Ginny aparece con una noticia inesperada que pone en riesgo su matrimonio. _

**Capítulo 1**

**Malas noticias**

_Duele el corazón,_

_cuando te lo dejas,_

_Cerca del final, _

_donde todo empieza._

**Enero, 2017**

El móvil de Harry sonaba con una canción en español que tenía de tono de llamada.

_Había una vez en un pequeño país,_

_dónde alguna gente se sentía feliz,_

_un alma chiquitita se quiso escapar..._

-Ron...

_-Amigo, ¿como estás?_

-Bien, bien, ¿y tú?

_-Quería invitarte a cenar esta noche. Hermione hará su especialidad._

-Hermione no cocina bien, Ron - dijo riendo.

_-¡Te escuché, Harry!_\- protestó Hermione por detrás, y el rió.

-Lo siento, no comeré nada que hayas cocinado Hermy!

_-¡Lo se! Era una broma, cocinará Molly y vas a chuparte los dedos._

-¡Eso suena tentador! Seguro a Hannah le encantará la idea, ya mismo le aviso y te confirmo con un mensaje.

_-Dile a tu querida esposa que no sea tan amargada...hace mucho que no nos juntamos.._

_-_Te aviso, bodoque - cortó.

El timbre sonó en ese instante.

-¡Atiende, amor! - le pidió Hannah desde el dormitorio - Me estoy depilando.

-No quería saber tantos detalles - murmuró para si mismo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; Ginny Weasley, muy cambiada, lo miraba con una expresión de disculpa. Tenía el pelo muy largo, casi hasta la cintura, y una vincha. Vestida con ropa hippie, y abrigada con una enorme campera abrigada y borcegos. Hacía cuatro años que no la veía, y además no era bienvenida en su hogar, su visita era inoportuna, ella misma lo sabía.

-Creí que vivías en San Andrés...-solo pudo decir, impresionado.

-Regresé ayer. - contestó ella.- Después de cuatro años.

-No deberías estar aquí, tú sabes bien porque - dijo Harry, con todo lo cordial que fue capaz.

-Lo siento, se que es algo desubicado, porque Hannah se enteró que tú y yo...

-Shhh... es mejor que te vayas, no quiero ser maleducado, pero me estás comprometiendo - soltó ya crispado.

-Lamento venir sin avisar.

-Estoy casado, Ginny, y sí nos ve juntos aquí, va a pensar cualquier cosa, sabes que te odia...-remarcó, incómodo.-

-Es importante, escúchame dos minutos, y luego me iré.-suplicó- ¡Por favor! - juntó sus manos.

-Está bien, pero no aquí. No quiero que Hannah nos escuche.

_**Cuatro años antes, San Andrés, Colombia, agosto de 2011**_

Su despedida de soltero estaba siendo inolvidable. Tres días con sus amigos en una isla paradisíaca, en la cual podían disfrutar, beber, y salir a bares, probar comidas típicas. Harry estaba feliz, se casaría pronto con el amor de su vida, Hannah Abott con quien se reencontró luego de años e inició una relación, que se dio de un modo natural. Un año atrás, coincidieron en un evento del Ministerio, y congeniaron rapidísimo. Fue un flechazo. Su novia y sus amigas, habían optado por hacer la despedida de soltera en Brasil, y ellos en Colombia, la paradisíaca Isla de San Andrés. Hannah confiaba ciegamente en él, jamás le había hecho una escena de celos, era una mujer muy sensata, y madura. Harry adoraba ese detalle de ella, se sentía tranquilo.

La última noche, decidieron ir de copas a un bar en la playa. Todos estaban muy morenos porque ya llevaban tres días en el paradisíaco lugar, y querían festejar y disfrutar a lo grande. Sin embargo, debían ser precavidos con el alcohol porque el vuelo de regreso salía al mediodía del día siguiente.

-¡Esta es la última noche! - dijo Seamus Finningan alegremente.

-¡Se nos acabó la fiesta! - se quejó Ron - Hermione debe estar como loca.

-Me consta, amigo, no ha dejado de llamarte.

-¡Vamos, ella confía en mi! - exclamó, incómodo.- Además, está en la despedida de Hannah...-miró alrededor - ¿Será que encontraremos a Ginny y con Luna?

-¿Ya llegaron? - preguntó Seamus.

-Creo que ayer.

-Para mi las envió Hermione para controlarte, Ronnie - se burló Harry.

-¡O quizá para controlarte a ti!- aventuró Seamus.

-Dejen de decir pavadas -terció Ron, hosco- coincidieron sus vacaciones, ellas sacaron los pasajes antes que nosotros...

-Las mujeres siempre van un paso adelante - aportó Harry, sin darle importancia - Como sea, amigo, es mejor que no la saludemos ahora...¡es un encuentro entre hombres!

-Habla por ti, Potter - saltó Seamus - Me gustaría conocer a las amigas de Ginny, las que conoció por chat.

-Estás alzado, Finningan - declaró con sorna.

-Estoy soltero, no seas envidioso. - respondió el joven.

-¿Otra ronda de daikiri? - propuso Harry.

-Yo estoy demasiado borracho...-dijo Ron riendo.- En hotel me clavé tres Whiskys de Fuego.

-Eres un flojo - Harry palmeó su espalda, socarronamente-

-No quiero terminar vomitando.

-Es mejor que te controles, no pienso llevarte al hotel - intervino Seamus contrariado.- ¡Oh, yo sabía, mira quienes vienen!

Ginny, con un pareo atado a la cintura, y un rodete en el cabello, estaba con Luna, y otras dos preciosas chicas, riendo y bebiendo.

-¡No puedo creerlo, vino en bikini! - se quejó Ron.

-¡Estamos en la playa, Ron! - dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Qué hermosas la colombianas! ¿Hablarán inglés? - dijo Seamus.

-Claro que sí - aseguró Harry.- Ginny no habla ni un poco español.

-Vamos a saludarlas...

Los tres amigos se acercaron a ellas.

-¡Luna, tanto tiempo!- Harry la abrazó.

-Divirtiéndote en Colombia eh? ¡Se te acabó la libertad, Potter!

-Eso no es un ningún sacrificio...-dijo arrogante.

-Ay, estás enamorado - pellizcó su cachete, Harry la apartó.

-¡Hermanito, sabía que te encontraría! -Ginny lo abrazó y luego a Seamus. Al ver a Harry sonrió.- ¡El futuro marido de Hannah! ¿Como la están pasando?

-Excelente, ¿y ustedes? - miró a las otras dos.

-Luna y yo queremos presentarles a Julia y Brunela...¡nuestras amigas del chat! - Seamus se acercó a Brunela, que era rubia y sus ojos resaltaban por el bronceado. Julia, en cambio parecía muy tímida. Ron no daba señales de interés, solo miraba su celular, hablando con Hermione. La muchacha se acercó a el.

-Hola...eres el hermano de Ginny, ¿no? -preguntó con cautela.

-Así es - dijo incómodo.-

-Me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres su hermano favorito...-

-¡Claro que si! -miró el vaso que sostenía y vio una alianza.- ¿Eres casada?

-Si, - confirmó orgullosa- Mi marido vendrá en cualquier momento...¡juega al Quidditch!

-Ah sí? ¿Como sé llama?- se interesó.

-Ramiro Reviglio - contestó. Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Es Guardián en la selección colombiana! - dijo impresionado.

-Sí! estoy orgullosa de él.

-¿Puedes presentármelo? ¡Quiero su autógrafo! - juntó sus manos como un niño.

-¡Claro, vamos, le encanta firmar autógrafos!

Los dos se fueron a buscarlo, alegremente, Ron empezaba a contarle sus historias de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Seamus ya estaba besándose desaforadamente con Brunella, contra la barra, y Luna estaba hablando con el cantinero, detrás de la barra.

Harry miró a Ginny decepcionado.

-No puedo creer que me dejen solo en mi propia despedida.-protestó indignado.

-¡Ey! - lo empujó riendo Ginny- ¡Yo que soy!

-Lo sé! Pero se supone que íbamos a estar todos juntos - torció los ojos.

-No exageres, déjalos disfrutar. ¿Tomamos algo?

-No debería, estoy borracho.

-Esto te gustará, Harry, sígueme.-el la siguió mirando el tatuaje de su espalda. Era un caballito de mar en su omóplato- ¡Cantinero! Quiero dos sex and the beach

-¡Lo que ordenes Ginny!

-¿Te conoce? - se sorprendió Harry.

-Amigo del novio de Luna...-la rubia ya había desaparecido- Veo que se fueron a su casa

-Eso parece...

El cantinero trajo dos vasos, y Ginny le entregó uno.- Brindemos por tu casamiento!

Fueron un trago, dos tres, hasta que los dos estaban muy alcoholizados. El bar se fue vaciando poco a poco, eran las cinco de la mañana. Seamus y Ron no habían vuelto. Harry miró a Ginny, tambaleándose.

-Creo que debería irme al hotel, estoy puesto. - dijo tomándose la cabeza.

-Sí, yo también...pero sí me acuesto vomitaré...-se lamentó Ginny, muy mareada.

-Puede que me pase lo mismo. Una ducha ayudará, ¿no?

-Existe algo mejor que una ducha -replicó la joven, sonriendo..

-¿Qué?

-¡Tirarse al mar de noche!- dijo entusiasmada.

-Estás loca, no tenemos el traje de baño!

-¡Yo sí lo tengo! ¡Tírate vestido, no seas quisquilloso!

Tomó su mano y corrieron a la playa... Harry la siguió. Ginny empezó a sacarle fotos mientras corría, en las cuales salía con todo tipo de gestos borrachos. Luego encendió la cámara...

-Esto será divertido...

-¡No me filmes, no seas cruel!-dijo Harry riendo.

-Estamos aquí en la playa con él famoso elegido... quien disfruta de una despedida de soltero...¡pronto se nos casa! -dijo histriónica- ¡Una gran oportunidad para festejar y tomar y tomar! - Harry reía.

-Esta pelirroja es una esponja tomando, y me ha llevado por el mal camino - aseguró haciendo una morisqueta.

-¡Mentira! Harry ya estaba borracho... ¡es un tonel!- él la empujó.-Nos dejaron solos...Brunela, Seamus, Julia, Ron y Luna...-enumeró graciosamente.

-¡Una verguenza! - aportó Harry en un tono afeminado y los dos rieron.

-¡Vamos al mar!

Ginny se quitó el pareo y dejó el celular con su cartera hippie encima de el. Harry se quitó la remera y corrió hacia ella. Empezaron a tirarse agua, riendo. Ginny miró el cielo estrellado.

-¡Excelente noche, Potter! ¡Está tibia el agua! Amo este lugar

-La verdad que sí, es increíble - dijo agitado, y pasó las manos por su cara. El bóxer se pegaba a él, dejando demasiada información sobre su miembro. Ginny apartó la vista, y se estiró.

-Me siento menos borracha que antes - lo miró - ¿Y tu?

-Más o menos...-miró su esbelto cuerpo dentro de ese bikini amarillo- Estás muy bronceada!

-Sí! - dijo, con frescura- ¡Por fin lo logré! -corrió la tirita del corpiño para mostrarle la diferencia.- ¿Ves? ¡Me encanta como me queda el color!

-Sí, te queda bien - se acercó un poco.

-Deberíamos volver, ¿no? - de repente, se sentía incómoda.

-Espero que tu hermano se esté portando bien...-deslizó Harry, riendo.

-Claro que si, solo fueron a ver al marido de Julia, Ramiro Reviglio... Ron va a volverlo loco!

-¡Wow! ¡El guardián de la selección colombiana! estás bien relacionada Weasley...-se acercó un poco más.

-Me parece a mí, o me estás mirando con dobles intenciones? - apuntó riendo.

-Nada que ver - mintió Harry.

-No te creo nada...

-Haces bien.-admitió, seductor.

-Te vas a casar, Harry...-él la tomó de la cintura.

-Lo que pasa en San Andrés, queda en San Andrés, ¿no?-dijo elocuente. Ginny sonrió, pensando que Harry era una deuda pendiente. Pasó unas manos por su cuello y lo besó con ganas. Harry enseguida le hizo upa a horcajadas, el agua le llegaba a la cintura.- Oh...estoy re caliente...

-¡Mierda, yo también! Pero estamos en la playa...

-No hay nadie, Ginny, es ahora o nunca...

Empezaron friccionarse, gimiendo y gritando. Harry fue saliendo del agua, y la recostó en la arena. Le bajó él corpiño empezando a lamer sus pezones, que estaban salados. Ginny gimió desesperada. Harry se bajó los bóxers, hasta las rodillas, y le corrió las bragas para penetrarla en una embestida. Ginny gimió y aprisionó con sus piernas la cintura del muchacho,.

-Oh Harry...esto es exquisito...-dijo lamiendo su oreja...

-Me encanta...¿me sientes? - empezó a moverse - follarte es genial...

-Fóllame duro...-le pidió, cerrando los empezó a moverse más rápido.- Mas...ah!

-¿Así llegas? -la embistió bruscamente, y varias veces.

-Si,sí, estoy a punto...

-Yo también...-volvió a moverse mientras manoseaba la parte íntima de la joven, tocando su punto más sensible. Ginny gritó de placer, y Harry acabó. Se quedaron tirados en la playa, mirando las estrellas. Luego rieron a carcajadas.

-Fue una locura.-declaró Ginny

-No exageres, solo la pasamos bien...-se acercó y comenzó a besarla.

-¿Quieres follar de nuevo? - lo miró sorprendida.

-Me encantó...eres riquisima nena...

-Fuimos infieles...

-Esto muere acá. -le dijo Harry - Ni Dean ni Hannah tienen forma de enterarse...

-Eso es cierto -se puso a horcajadas de él y se entregaron al placer.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, empezaba a amanecer. Ginny se despidió de el y corrió hacia su hotel. Harry hizo lo mismo. Había sido la mejor despedida de soltero de su vida. Ron no tenía porqué enterarse, ni tampoco el novio de Ginny.

_**Presente, Noviembre de 2016, Londres**_

Harry y Ginny se subieron al auto de esta última, era un modelo viejo. Hacía mucho frío, por lo que la pelirroja encendió la calefacción y frenó cerca de una plaza. Harry estaba nervioso, no entendía que tendría para decirle, y que podía ser tan urgente. La sola presencia de la joven hacía que el remordimiento lo envolviera; era la única mujer con la que había engañado a Hannah, y prefería a la muchacha lo más lejos posible, porque su matrimonio estaría en peligro. Solo pensar que su esposa lo viera con su peor enemiga... Hasta se alegró cuando Ginny decidió quedarse un largo tiempo en San Andrés, trabajando allí junto a Luna y sus amigas, Brunela y Julia.. ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Qué quería de el? Intentó mantener la cordialidad, era la hermana de su amigo.

-Habla, por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo - la apuró con ansiedad- Hannah notará mi ausencia...

-Por favor, no me presiones - exclamó, incómoda -

-¿Tan grave es? ¿Le pasó algo tu familia? - dijo asustado, pero Ginny negó.

-Ellos están bien...la que no estoy bien soy yo.- Harry respiró hondo. Esperaba que Ginny no les hubiera contado su desliz, estaría en serios problemas, sobre todo con Ron; además, era una historia pasada, no tenía ningún sentido, fue un polvo insignificante. Luego de su boda, Hannah se había enterado por terceros, pero ninguno de los Weasley lo sabía. Su novia lo había perdonado porque Harry hizo los méritos suficientes para ello. Fue muy favorecedor el hecho de que la pelirroja se hubiera quedado a vivir en Colombia, había aplacado la persecución de Hannah con respecto a ella.- Se que no nos vimos en todo este tiempo, pero..

-Mira, yo no... se que estuvimos juntos, pero fue hace años, y mi mujer se enteró... estoy enamorado de Hannah...

-¿Crees que vine a hacerte una declaración de amor? - dijo molesta por su arrogancia.

-Bueno...

-Olvídalo, no vine a pedirte que la dejes, nada más lejos. -aseveró, cortante- Poco me importa lo que hagas con ella.

-¡Entonces dime que carajo pasa! -dijo exasperado- Ya me estás poniendo nervioso...

-¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué me quedé en San Andrés?

Claro que Harry se lo había preguntado en su momento, pero fueron dudas que decidió dejar atrás. No era de su incumbencia lo que Ginny hiciera con su vida, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo torturándose con buscando respuestas, hasta que a duras penas logró erradicar de sus pensamientos todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ginny y la infidelidad. No porque ella le importara sino por la culpa de haber traicionado a Hannah y a su mejor amigo. Fue la única manera de seguir adelante...

-Lo único que se es que cortaste con Dean por teléfono...-terminó contestando- y decidiste quedarte allá un tiempo, porque habías conseguido un empleo. - la miró - Eso me dijo tu hermano.

-Ese no fue el único motivo - Harry analizó su expresión intentando entender que quería decirle, pero Ginny no podía mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Acaso tenía problemas con la ley?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te volviste narcotraficante? -especuló, ya sin saber qué pensar. Ginny largó una carcajada- ¡Deja de reírte y habla!

-Está bien, está bien - se puso seria- Antes que nada quiero que sepas que esto no es para presionarte...-él rodó los ojos, y Ginny respiró hondo- Después de nuestro encuentro en la playa yo...quedé embarazada.

Harry sintió que el mundo se detenía, que sus oídos no escuchaban, y retuvo todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Seguramente no había escuchado bien.

-No entiendo.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?

-¡Explícame que mierda estás diciendo! -gritó sacado.

-Lo que oíste: quedé embarazada de un hijo tuyo.- repitió con calma.

-¡Qué carajo estás diciendo! - Harry sintió que iba a descomponerse.

-Es la verdad, lo siento.

-Es una broma, ¿no? -masculló, transpirado. Ginny suspiró, sintiéndose fatal de verlo así.

-Es una niña...se llama Kyara, y tiene un cuatro años. Volví para tener a mi hija en Londres, pero nadie supo eso. Nació aquí, y luego regresé a colombia. Me acompañaron mis amigas durante todo el embarazo. -dijo mirando hacia abajo, angustiada.

-No puede ser...¡mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Tengo una hija de cuatro años?

-Si - confirmó, en voz baja - Mira, no iba a decírtelo, porque me consta que amas a Hannah...no quería arruinar tu felicidad, pero...

-¡Lo estás haciendo! - la increpó. Ginny lo miró ofendida.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo nada! - le gritó, fastidiada- ¡Solo que pensé que deberías saberlo!

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? - reclamó, desconcertado.

-¡Porque estaba asustada! ¿Crees que a mi me hizo feliz la noticia? - respondió, sintiéndose incomprendida- ¡Quise morirme! ¡Fue inoportuno, ni siquiera había superado la historia con Dean!

-Mierda...-se tapó la cara con las manos.- Esto es una pesadilla... una niña de cuatro años.. - la miró con rechazo mal disimulado - Eres una loca de mierda...

-¡No te permito que me insultes, Potter! - saltó Ginny apretando los dientes.

-¡Ni siquiera me avisaste que no te cuidabas!- la inculpó gritando.

-¿Crees que pensé en eso? ¡Fue una calentura, estábamos borrachos en la playa! Deja de hacerme responsable a mí, ambos cometimos una imprudencia, teníamos veintiún años! - recriminó, dolida.

-Qué mierda voy a hacer..- se quejaba, respirando entrecortado- Esto... es... me arruina la vida..

-Mira, no tienes que hacer nada - repuso ella con tranquilidad- Kyara lleva mi apellido.-Harry la miró, aún no podía digerirlo, no sabía como reaccionar- Yo vengo a pedirte nada, sino a enmendar mi error de no contarte antes...

-¿Tus padres lo saben?

-Ya te dije que nadie lo sabe! - se exasperó- ..solo Luna, mis amigas de Colombia, y ahora tú.-Harry no dijo nada, sentía que le habían pegado un palazo en la cabeza- Quiero dejarte en claro que no te pediré nada, ni siquiera dinero...-susurró,tragando saliva- Tengo lo suficiente para mantenerla... Si bien no fue buscado yo... con el tiempo me acostumbre a la idea, y es mi hija, yo la amo...creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, lamento no haberte dicho, me enteré que estaba embarazada el día de tu casamiento, como imaginarás, no era oportuno...y después no me animé a volver... los años pasaron, y...

-No quiero seguir escuchándote, Ginevra!

-¡Deja de hablarme así, imbécil! ¡Baja dos tonos conmigo! - gritó furiosa.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No sé que pensar de ti!- ella alzó las cejas.

-Me importa poco lo que pienses, solo vine a contártelo, me armé de valor! - reprochó, muy dolida por su reacción- No sabes cuánto me costó tomar esta decisión...

-Mira, pasaron muchos años y esta historia no me cierra por ningún lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No quiero ser brusco, no quiero ofenderte. -se atajó visiblemente enojado- Pero necesito asegurarme que realmente es mi hija...

-¿Quieres hacer un ADN? - inquirió, muy tranquila.

-Lo siento, pero ... yo hace años que no te veo...

-Puedes hacerlo, yo lo comprendo - dijo parpadeando- Pasaron años, y casi ni nos conocemos, nosotros... nos acostamos una vez... entiendo tu situación. De todos modos, la niña es igual a ti...- él se estremeció.

-Mierda...esto es...

-No tienes que hacerte cargo, pero pensé que ya era hora que lo supieras porque...

-Necesito estar solo. - la interrumpió, y se bajó del auto.

* * *

Nota: Dejo un par de aclaraciones

-El celular de Harry sonó con la canción "Pensar" de un grupo uruguayo que me encanta, se llama "No te va gustar".

-**Tal como hice en "La Causa de tu risa" (mi última historia) Los personajes nacieron en 1990, por cuestiones tecnológicas, y acá somos todos milenialls!**

-La temática del fic se plantea como romance, no quisiera que fuera de humor, pero tampoco de Drama, quiero que tenga un poco de los dos. Nunca hice esta mixtura pero me parece interesante! espero lograrlo.

-Fic que se escribe AL DÍA, no tengo escrito el segundo capítulo. Ya comprobé que la única forma de sentirme incentivada es ayudarme publicando el primero. Así que depende de los ánimos, porque ya saben que estoy más loca que Luna y soy re bipolar!

Nada más, espero que me cuenten que esperan de la trama, y si les gustó.

Gracias a los que están del otro lado, si es que hay alguien!

Abrazos gigantes, Joanne.


End file.
